Lonnie Lincoln (Earth-616)
, Bengal, Bullet, Big Ben, , | Relatives = Janice Lincoln (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Weight = 460 lbs | Eyes = Pink | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Albino, teeth filed to points | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mob Enforcer, crimelord | Education = high school | Origin = Sent into a room with chemical Diox-3, which gave him superhuman abilities. | PlaceOfBirth = Harlem, New York | Creators = Gerry Conway; Alex Saviuk | First = Web of Spider-Man #36 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Lonnie Lincoln was born an albino in Harlem. He was mocked for his affliction by all but one boy, Joe "Robbie" Robertson, whom he bullied in a twisted vision of "friendship". What Lonnie thought was friendship was actually extorting Robertson, although he considered himself loyal to this "friend". However, Robertson revealed these extortions in the school paper. After High School, Lincoln (who never really finished his studies) and Robertson separated. Tombstone Lincoln filed his teeth to points and became a street fighter known as Tombstone, while Robertson was working for a local paper. Lincoln became a professional thug for a Philadelphia organized crime mob and executed Ozzy Montana, a local crime boss. One of Robertson's informers called Robertson with the location as it was happening but, when Robertson arrived, Tombstone had killed the informer and Robertson was terrified at the idea of facing Tombstone. For twenty years, Robertson could not find the courage to testify against Tombstone. Tombstone himself was arrested a number of times but the witnesses always disappeared or changed their minds before testifying. Tombstone had such a reputation that he was hired by the Arranger and went to New York City to work for him. Tombstone recruited mutant Roland Rayburn, later known as Persuader. Eventually, Robertson found the courage to confront Tombstone and saved a tape about his knowledge of Tombstone's past. Robertson agreed to meet Tombstone at Battery Park, where Robertson tried to convince Tombstone to acquiesce to a citizen's arrest. However, Tombstone physically overcame Robertson and broke his back. He would have killed Robertson but his twisted sense of friendship towards him forbade that action. Robertson's tape ended in the hands of Peter Parker, a photographer working for Robertson. Tombstone threatened Parker's wife, Mary Jane Watson, trying to recover the tape. Parker, who was really the costumed crime-fighter Spider-Man, then fought Tombstone in Atlanta. Although Tombstone was stronger than Parker first had thought, Parker managed to defeat him. With Robertson's taped confession, Tombstone was sent to prison. However, Tombstone testified against Robertson, who was sent to jail as an accessory of murder. Ironically, Robertson and Tombstone shared the same block in jail. Tombstone broke out of jail and took Robertson with him. He later planned to ambush Robertson at the Osborn Chemical Plant, but was found out by Spider-Man. Tombstone was shot by Robertson and fled into a room full of an experimental chemical, Diox-3, where he gained his superhuman abilities. Daredevil Daredevi tries to find out who murdered a local martial arts master and all fingers point to the Taskmaster; When he tracks the villain down, he finds that Taskmaster and Tombstone have been competing in a twisted hit-man contest with each other; Before Daredevi can decide how to intervene, the Punisher swung in. Darkhawk Untouchables Hardcore created the team the Untouchables. He sent Tombstone, Nitro and Kickback to fight Luke Cage and capture Dakota North. However, Kickback chose this time to attempt a rebellion which proved unsuccessful. Hardcore blew up the Black Hole in Colorado after almost killing Cage. Crimelords He joined a conference of powerful criminal leaders who intended to divide up the empire left by the fallen Kingpin. Among the members of the conference were Slug, Hammerhead, Fenris and their sibling Werner von Strucker. This, and other arguments, caused the conference to degenerate into a shouting, shooting and blasting match. A.I.M. He attended the A.I.M.'S expo on the island of Boca Caliente. Moon Knight Tombstone operations became a target to a supercriminal known as Deadzone. Moon Knight who was also after Deadzone, used Tombstone as bait. He took a position as the mobsters limo driver. When he finally attacked he took down Deadzone and Tomstone personally thanked him for his help. Tombstone tried to murder Deadzone while he was unconscious but was stopped by Moon Knight. However Deazone aoake As both Moon Knight and Deadzone battled once more while Tombstone escaped in the linmo Killing Spider-Man Hammerhead began to seize power acrross New York City. He took over Sandoz making him his right-hand man . Tombstone claimed to have killed Spider-Man, as he emerged from the East River holding his mask .When Tombstone was eventually knocked down by Spidey and the Black Cat, Sandoz surrendered to the police . ... Punisher Tombstone was targeted by the Punisher Post Onslaught In the ashes of Onslaught the crimelords of New York gathered to carve up the city. Gambit ... Bar With No Name Tombstone was a regular visitor to the Bar with No Name. The Cage He was incarcerated in the maximum security prison known as the Cage ... the Raft When the Cage was shut down he was taken to the Raft. Tombstone was one of the many villains who later tried to escape from the Raft. Sinister Twelve He has since worked for the Kingpin and Hammerhead and has been a member of the Sinister Twelve. Civil War Tombstone along with the rest of the villains of New York witnessed Spider-Man reveal his true identity to the world. In Europe Tombstone was attacked by Daredevil in Lisbon whom he thought had captured Lily Lucca, and follows the pair to Paris. He tracked down Tombstone and Eloganto and fights them for Lilly's freedom, but then lets the damsel in distress know in no uncertain terms that he is wise to the sham she has put on as he has been in on the whole plot from the beginning. Suicide Kings ... ... Scarlet Spider ... Deadpool Club with No Name Tombstone appeared at the Club with No Name in Manhattan where he was supposed to carry out an exchange with Joelle, but the arrival of Gambit caused everything to go wrong. Hawkeye ... Submarine Tombstone and a group of villains battle Spider-Man on a submarine. Janice Lincoln His daughter Janice Lincoln became the new Beetle and joined the Sinister Six Spiral Mister Negative next targeted Tombstone's operations, tipping detective Teddy Rangel on the location of one of Tombstone's hideouts. The NYPD stormed the building and captured Tombstone with Spider-Man's help, but Rangel was hospitalized and Tombstone was set free by a judge who got drugs from him. Illuminati He was targeted by the Illuminati a group set up by The Hood to come together. In their plans to take over New York. Supersoul Stone Luke Cage and Iron Fist visited Tombstone on a mission to recover a necklace for Jennie Royce she told them it was her grandmother's. He refused saying that he won the necklace in a card game with The Hood, not from any debt collection. Feeling disrespected by the accusations of his being a thief, as well as the very presence of Iron Fist, things rapidly take a turn for the worse, forcing Luke and Danny to fight their way past numerous gangsters as they take the necklace and flee. As the left he tried to warn them that the necklace was magical. When he recovered he swore revenge believing heroes for Hire were back together. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Tombstone possesses sufficient strength enabling him to lift about 6 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Tombstone's muscles produce less fatigue toxins than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. Superhuman Durability: Tombstone's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact force, and temperatures as hot as 1,200 degrees Fahrenheit and as low as -80 degrees Fahrenheit without sustaining injury. By his own account his skin is as hard as diamonds, although his eyes aren't as durable. | Abilities = Extremely skilled in the use of hand-to-hand combat and firearms. | Strength = Class 10; Tombstone is able to press lift 6 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} hu:Lonnie Lincoln (616) Category:Sinister Six members Category:Bulletproof Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Albinism Category:Sinister Syndicate members Category:Mutates Category:Mobsters Category:Crimelords Category:Humans